Orchid Diamond
Orchid Diamond is the fusion of Red Diamond and Blue Diamond, created by GemCrust. Appearance Orchid Diamond has a tall and slim body with broad shoulders, two skinny arms, a small waist, and long legs. Her skin is lavender and she has four purple eyes with violet accents, black diamond-shaped pupils, and eyeliner. Her hair is a light warm purple color and is long and flowy, reaching to her waist. Her gemstones are on her chest and naval and are purple in color. She wears a violet dress with dark violet accents all over, as well as angular shoulder pads, deep violet flowy sleeves, and tight very dark violet fingerless gloves. Her waist is very dark violet and the rest of her dress is of a tight fit, with a layering effect of a violet, deep violet, purple-violet, dark violet, and even darker violet with a trim of bright purple. Personality Nothing is known about Orchid Diamond's personality yet. Abilities Orchid Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Trivia * Red Diamond's gemstone still appears as a simple rhomboid facet, as she has not been updated yet. Gemology Gemstone Information * (Orchid) Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called chameleon diamond * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that's only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond, one of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being uses as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Gemstones Category:Diamonds Category:Blue Diamond Fusions Category:Red Diamond Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:A to Z